Who's Whose Father?
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Is Pulitzer Jacks father or is Pulitzer sniders father. Or Neither, baby pictures doent help and what is dentonrace doing in a dungeon. And what happened to Spot? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**WHO's Whose Father!**

Jack entered the room, and spot looked up motioning for him to sit down. HE walked over across from spot and sat crossed legged on a large pillow. Jack didn't know how to start so he just came out and said it.

"Spot we need your help."

"No you don't. You just have to believe. It's all in here,' he patted above his heart. 'Just believe in yourself, young grasshopper."

"But Spot I don't think I can!" Jack pleaded.

"You will. Trust me." Spot nodded to him.

Jack stood up, new found ambition glowing from him. "Thanks spot. I will believe."

Spot put his hands together and slightly bows to him. "The force is with you, young grasshopper." He said and smiled to himself as Jack nearly skipped out the door.

Pulitzers Place

Jack raises the stick over his head ready to attack. "You Bastard!" he seethed.

Pulitzer just laughed. "You wish. No, my parents were married, thank you very much."

Snider walked over laughing. Jack smacked him. "Shaddup, you." Snider cowered away shielding himself.

Pulitzer turned to look out his window. "So Jack. Will you join me?"

Jack shook his head. "NEVER!" He spit at him, hate evident in his voice.

Snider put his arms down. "Oh, you will, though." Jack made a motion to hit him again and Snider went back to cowering.

"Why not Jack?" Pulitzer asked turning to face him his hands braced behind him.

Jacks eyes narrowed. "You…killed…my…Father!" He grated out through his teeth.

"mmmm…" Snider squeaked.

Pulitzer smiles a knowing smile and starts to breathe heavily. "Luke I am your father."

The stick falls from Jack's hands and he blinks. "Y…Y…You…are?" Snider looks between them, brow raised. That couldn't be right.

Pulitzer nodded a big smile on his face and opens his arms. "Come here son."

Jack sniffles. "Oh daddy." He smiles and runs into Pulitzer's arms. Snider shakes his head at this. "Now wait a minute, I thought I was his father."

Jack pulls away looking up at Pulitzer. "Hey wait, my name's not Luke either." Pulitzer thinks about it and frowns glaring at Jack. "You're right. Why you little…" he reaches out to him.

"Noooo…" Jack screams running out of Pulitzer's reach and diving for his stick. All the while, Snider sniffles in the corner.

Jack shook his head in anger; things started becoming a little clearer to him. "I knew that old cronie didn't know what he was talking about, making me wash his car, using that stupid 'wax on, wax off' crap. He was just jerkin' me so you could distract me while he stole my wheels. Y'all were in on it, weren't you?"

Pulitzer gave an evil laugh. "You won't be able to prove it, though."

"I'm Jack Kelly. I can do anything." He announced proudly.

"Yeah. Well I made the World." Pulitzer boasts. The song came on and Spot jumps in through the window.

"Ow, ow, ow." Spot starts limping, blood seeping through his shirt. "I should have thought that through. Stupid, stupid balcony." He growls at himself. This distracts both Jack and Pulitzer and Snider grins grabbing Jack's stick from his hands.

"Now I've got you…Father." He laughed.

Jack turns back to Snider and blinks, confused. "I'm not your father. It's just not possible. You're way older then I am and…" Snider cuts him off. "Oh shut up you stupid brat! I was talking about Pulitzer." Pulitzer shakes his head really confused now.

"No way. You're too stupid to be my off spring."

Spot stumbles to the desk leaning heavily on it for support. "Oww… this is not good. Umm…could I get some help here." Nobody takes any notice of him. "Um…please." He slides down the to the ground. "Ohh…I'm bleeding profusely." He tries to put pressure on his wound but it was too deep.

Snider grins again at Pulitzer. "I am." Jack puts his hands to his head. This was just too brain wracking. Pulitzer blinks.

"Luke?" Snider tries to hold back his tears and nods.

"Yes its me, father."

Jack shakes his head again; trying to shake off the headache that was forming. "I cant take anymore." He grumbled and walked out forgetting Spot. Once he gets out he laughs. "Carryin' the Banner!" he calls out.

Snider and Pulitzer wipe away their tears and finish hugging. "Oh Luke look." He opens up one of his drawers and pulls out a photo album. "It's your baby pictures." Snider colors in embarrassment. "Dad." He whines but sits down on his lap to look them over with his dad.

In the meantime spot is still lying on the floor. "Owww..!" he groans and looks down. "I'm so cold." He shivers. "I can see the light…yes I'm coming." He reaches out to an invisible light and falls over dead. Then he wakes up again. "Owww…" then he dies, then he wakes up again. "Owwww…Owwwwww… achhhhh" he dies and then gets up one last time. "Owww…. Oohhhhh.. owwww… Oh the blood. Oh the horror. I'm melting… Oh the world … ahhhh…" he finally dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies. I do own Ryan though.  
**  
Chapter 2**

Pulitzer looks up from the baby pictures, "Wait a minute…you're not Luke. "

Snider looks at him confused. "What are you talking about. Of course I am"

Pulitzer gives him a closer look. " You may be Luke, but you aren't my kid. My kid was cute."

"Excuse me!" Snider pulls back, offended. "I got you Jack Kelly. You and me are alike"

Pulitzer laughs. "You are nothing like me. I am the King of the World."

Denton walks in throwing the Newsie's Times on his desk. "No you're not. I am." Race comes jumping through the window landing on spot. "Gee, thanks for breakin' me fall Spotty ol' boy." He grins smacking Spot on the back.

Spot groans and Race stands up "So I heard you guys talking 'bout me and I thought maybe I'd drop in." he smirks.

PUlitzer eyes him "And who are you?"

Race smirks. "Why I'm the King of the World."

"You most certainly are not!" Denton frowns.

Race stands up straighter puffing his chest out. "I am too!"

"Oh, no you are not!" Denton said, stepping closer to Race.

Race tilts his head. "Oh yeah. Then who is?"

Denton smirks "I am"

Race snorts. "Since when?"

Denton pokes him in the chest" Since you appointed me to it." He said referring to the song at Tibby's.

Race shakes his head "I'se never did such a thing. And don't poke me!" He said poking him back.

Denton Growls. "Did too. You all did." He pokes him again harder this time.

"Did NOT!" Race said angrily. He was getting sick of this.

Denton growled louder. "DID TOO!"

Ryan steps in, brushing her long brown hair off her shoulder.  
"S'cuse me boys. Neither one of y'all are, so shaddup" She head butts their heads together and they fall unconscious and Ryan disappears.

snider and pulitzer blink..."what was that."

Pulitzer stands up."Get out of my house now! Before I have you thrown out"  
He said pointing to the door.

Snider gets up slowly "I'll get you back for this one, Pulitzer. You just wait and see." he threatened, sneering at him.

"Go back to the streets. You've been spending too much time with those street rats, that your thinking alike now" Pulitzer sneered back.

Snider walks out grudgingly, promising to get him back.

Spot gets up and looks down at himself "Oh…wow is dat's me." A large funnel of spiraling light lifts him off the ground, towards the ceiling.  
"No, no...I don't wanna go." he moves his arms, but it swallows him to the hole. He reaches his arms out so he's stuck. "I'm not goin' and you can't make me." He pulls himself free and falls to the ground. "Oof." He  
stands up, rubbing his sides and realizes he has none."Oh crap." He starts to walk out of the house. The effect of him being a spirit still hasn't seeped in.

Jack is walking, calling out headlines and Spot sees him. "Well if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick." he said smirking. Jack just walks past him.

Spots stands there, mouth agape. "Now, now Jackey boy, dat was just plain rude o' you." Jack keeps walking.

Spot was getting really ticked off by this, so he shoves Jack, but instead of of shoving him like what should of happened. Spot just falls right through him. "Ouch, what the hell." Spot gets up and looks at Jack continuing on his way.

Spot sighs and walks the opposite way pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's whose father? Part 3.

Snider is walking through the city trying to think of a way to get Pulitzer back, when suddenly he runs into Knuckles. Knuckles is a deadly ringleader of a cult that has been terrorizing the city for years. Snider was suppose to find him and put him away but Knuckles was just too good.

Snider stop him. "You knuckles?" he asked him.

Knuckles studies snider. "What business you got with knuckles?"

Snider grins. " Well you see, Knuckles is awfully famous 'round these here parts and a lot of people would like to catch him. I have a proposition to make with him, to make it so he'll never have to worry about being caught again."

This peaked Knuckles interest. "Oh yeah? What's this proposition?"

"Depends, are you Knuckles?"

"Why don't we go to some where more…quiet." He grins at him. Knuckles led him to an abandoned warehouse. He closed the door and turned to Snider cracking his knuckles. "I'm his informer. You tell me, I tell him. Knuckles don't hear from no body but me. So tell me."

Snider was a little uneasy but he hid it well. "Well then, you tell him I want him to kill Pulitzer and in exchange for that, I'll make him a free man without no one chasing him."

Knuckles considers this. "But what if he gets caught?"

Snider grins glad that Knuckles was interested. "Don't worry. You won't get caught."

Knuckles raised his brow at him, when he referred to him being Knuckles, but didn't say anything. "How can you insure that?"

Snider laughs. "Because I'll be the one protecting him. I'm Chief of Police. I investigate things. I can cover it up."

Knuckles considers this again. This was getting him anxious for blood it had been awhile since his last victim. "I'm sure he would agree. He'll send you a post card in an hour at the crossroads."

Snider nods, his spirits lifting at the thought of this happening. "You better be telling me the truth."

Knuckles grins evilly "What are you gonna do about it." He then ran off, laughing like a hyena before snider could say anything more.

Meanwhile Spot the spirit sat glumly on the Manhattan statue, watching the newsies through the window at Tibby's. "There's got to be a way to get their attention." he though out loud to himself. He then saw a shining light and looked up. When the light finally dulled to wear he could actually see through it. He saw a Beautiful lady in a roman outfit, a Halo above her head. Spot sat there gawking at her.

The angel smiled at him. "Close your mouth Spot. It's not polite. And sit up  
straight, slouching is not permitted."

Spot shut his mouth quickly and sat up. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him again. "I'm the roman angel and you've called upon me." She makes a face. "And at a very bad time, might I add. We were just about to make the wine. It's my favorite part." She shakes her head. "Now what is your problem?"

Spot, who was completely confused, raises his brow. "Problem? I ain't got no problem."

The angel shook her head. "You don't have a problem, not you ain't got no  
problem. You can speak perfect English, now use it."

Spot frowns "I do?" He blinks and shrugs. "Yes ma'am." He blinks again. "Wow it really works" he grins.

The angel smiles and gets back to business. "Now what is this about you not being able to give your friends messages?"

Spot sighed in frustration. "I can't get their attention. I go right through them  
and they can't hear me either."

"Well that is because you're not trying. You have to do it through the heart. See watch,' she picks up a kitten that was sitting on the statue also, licking its fur. 'Now you try it."

Spot tries it, but his arms go right through the cat. He sighs and grumbles. The angel shakes her head. "You're going to have to try harder. This is something I can't teach you. You have to learn it for yourself. Now I must go. I have already told you how to do it. You learn how to make it affective. Just remember, use your heart." She smiles and kisses his forehead, then fades away. " Bye Spot." He heard faintly.

Spot was still very confused. He waves at the angel and continues to think.

Meanwhile... 

Race wakes up holding his head. "What the hell happened?" He said confused. Then he hears a groan next to him.

Denton wakes up rubbing his head, feeling the bump there. He looks around confused. "Where am I?"

Race looks around also and the dark room. "It looks like a dungeon, but how'd we get here?"

Denton shrugs shaking his head. "I have no idea." Somewhere from the shadows they hear someone walk up to the door. A guard comes with some food and shoves it under the bars.

Denton scrambles to his feet going to the door and grips the bars. "Hey Mister,' the guard stops and turns back to him. 'Can you tell us where we are?"

The guard laughs "You're in Pulitzers basement." He then turns and walks away.

Race stands up and crosses his arms, growling. "This is all your fault. Ha! Some King of the World now, eh?"

Denton swings around and glares at him. "No, you said you were King of the World, so don't blame this on me, this is all your fault."

"Why you little… Come 'ere you dirty rotten scabba!" Race jumps on Denton and they start rolling around.

To be continued...


End file.
